


Shut Up!

by sekaidyo (kuma166)



Series: EXO for You [13]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 17:02:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12370134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuma166/pseuds/sekaidyo
Summary: Chanyeol is noisy and finally Kyungsoo knows how to shut him up. Maybe.





	Shut Up!

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Star Show 360, when Kyungsoo said he'd ignore Chanyeol's calling on him because sometimes it's not important. LOL

“Kyungsoo-yaaaaa…”

If Kyungsoo is a feline hybrid, he is sure his ears would perk up at one of the two baritone voices he’s familiar with and with the lack of honorific, that’s not Jongin’s voice. Hearing the loud footsteps nearing him, Kyungsoo scrambles to plug the earphone on his tablet and put the buds to his ears. Nothing is played in his tablet but he doesn’t need a certain tall figure to bother his peaceful script reading time.

“Kyungsooooo-yaaa? Do Kyungsoooo?”

Kyungsoo lowers his body down on the couch so his head isn’t visible for Chanyeol to see. Maybe if he doesn’t find Kyungsoo at the living room, he would bother the maknae line who are swimming.

“Do-do-do? Kyung-kyung-kyung? Soo-soo-soo?”

Kyungsoo bites his lower lip hard because he doesn’t want to produce any sound that would reveal his location. The way Chanyeol sing-songs his name funny and he forgets the initial intention to make Chanyeol won’t find him. He now _wants_ the rapper to find him just to see the wide grin of the tallest man of the group when he finally meets Kyungsoo.

“Kyungsoo-ya!”

The vacant side of the couch finally sinks down as Chanyeol finally found him. Being the one who is lacking of understanding the term ‘personal bubble’ and always intruding to Kyungsoo’s, Chanyeol instantly buries his face into Kyungsoo’s neck, making the younger squirms hard but keeping his expression stoic when he mentally kills Chanyeol. Not to mention his long arms that sneak their way to pull Kyungsoo into a hug.

“Miss you miss you soooo much,” Chanyeol says while keeps scenting the vocalist, a habit he develops as time passed. Kyungsoo wants to reply to Chanyeol, but the older man keeps calling his name and Kyungsoo knows he won’t stop until Kyungsoo gives his attention to him. But giving attention to Chanyeol is like giving a full of energy puppy chance to play; it doesn’t know when to stop. Actor Do Kyungsoo can’t have that when he has a lot to memorize.

With the corner of his eyes, Kyungsoo takes a glance at the older man. He’s still wearing make-up, courtesy of his photo shoot with a magazine, Kyungsoo guesses, and it’s a natural make-up that enhances Chanyeol’s already beautiful face, especially his beautiful eyes; a view that makes Kyungsoo takes a deep breath.

“Kyungsoo-ya! You practically only see me once in a blue moon because you’re so busy with your shoots and tap dance classes and you decide to ignore me? Kyungsoo! Kyungsoo! Do Kyungsoo! Do you hear me? I miss you so much!” Chanyeol chants without fail after he detaches himself from Kyungsoo.

The younger finally has enough of the rant and grabs the front of Chanyeol’s t-shirt. He tilts his head as he places his lips into Chanyeol’s, nips it for a moment before pushing him away. Kyungsoo doesn’t miss the way Chanyeol’s mouth gaping for seconds.

 _Huh? That was effective,_ Kyungsoo thinks and lays his back to the couch again. At least Chanyeol is quiet. For now.

“Do Kyungsoo!” Chanyeol pokes his cheek and he gets the attention from Kyungsoo. “If you shut me up like that again,” he smirks, “I won’t stop calling your name!” The taller man then fixes his t-shirt and stands up. “I won’t stop calling your name until I get a kiss like that!”

The rapper then heads towards his room and Kyungsoo goes back to read the script he left. But then his eyes catches Jongin, who latches his wet, tanned body to the glass window. He screams his lung out, furious of what he had witnessed.

“PARK CHANYEOL I SAW YOU!!!”


End file.
